Nemesis-T Type
Nemesis-T Type is the main antagonist of the survival horror video game Resident Evil 3: Nemesis and the secondary antagonist turned anti-hero of Resident Evil: Apocalypse. Wikia Match-Ups * The Meta vs. Nemesis-T Type Possible Opponents * Terminator (...) * Pyramid Head (Silent Hill) * Metal Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Killer Instinct ** Riptor ** Fulgore ** General RAAM * Jurassic Park ** Indominus Rex ** Indoraptor * DC Comics ** Atrocitus ** Solomon Grundy ** Bane * Big Daddy (Bioshock) * Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th) * Dead Rising ** Frank West ** Calder * Metroid ** Mother Brain ** SA-X * Creature Harpoon (Resident Evil) * Marvel Comics ** Anti-Venom ** Sentienel * Scorpion (Mortal Kombat) * Slender Man (The Slender Man Mythos) * The Keeper (The Evil Within) * Rick Taylor (Splatterhouse) * Predator (...) * The Man on Fire (Metal Gear) * Ksien-Ko (Darkstalkers) * The Heavy (Team Fortress 2) * Chris Walker (Outlast) * Painwheel (Skullgirls) * Nomu (My Hero Academia) * Alex Mercer (Prototype) * Issac Clarke (Dead Space) * Juliet Starling (Lollipop Chainsaw) * Ruby Rose (RWBY) History The Nemesis-T Type was an experimental form of intelligent Tyrant created by the Umbrella Europe Sixth Laboratory in France under the direct administration of Umbrella Headquarters. Its purpose was to prove that a t-Virus infected creature could retain most of its intelligence and follow specific orders. It was named after Nemesis, the Ancient Greek goddess of divine vengeance. Information Background * Height: 7'3 * Weight: 550lbs * Age: 25 at death * Alias: Pursuer, Nemesis Program * Assassin for the Umbrella Corporation * Staple for the Resident Evil franchise Powers and Abilities * Superhuman Strength * Superhuman Durability * Endless Stamina * Accelerated Healing * Master Combatant * Intelligence * Surprise Expert Weapons * FIM-92 Stinger ** Surface-to-air missile ** Weight: 22lbs ** 5,250 yard range * Minigun ** M134 Model ** Fires 4,000 rounds a minute ** Modified * U-RL-012 Rocket Launcher ** Custom designed RPG ** Holds 6 shots ** Causes impressive explosions * Bio-Tentacles ** Strong enough to pierce through human flesh with ease ** Useful for constriction ** Can reach several feet Transformations * Second Form ** Slower ** Tentacles are much faster * Final Form ** Resembles a monsterous blob with extendable tentacles ** Mostly invulnerable to bullet rounds with exception of the brain ** Can unleash an acidic pool ** Took a railgun to defeat Feats & Stats * Can rip through and lift solid concrete (Strength Feat) * Can effortlessly wield heavy weapons with one hand (Strength Feat) * Chased down Jill Valentine endlessly (Running Speed Feat) * Casually tanked bullets and rocket fire (Durability Feat) * Was unaffected by a sniper bullet (Durability Feat) * A barrage of bullets did nothing to it (Durability Feat) * Can survive long jumps without issue (Durability Feat) Skills & Experience * Wiped out a dozen S.T.A.R.S operatives in one go (Combat Experience) Resistances & Immunities * Faults & Weaknesses * Accelerated mutation (Weakness) * In most cases, the Nemesis is mindless to the point where he can become tactically explored (Weakness) * While virtually unkillable, hitting the brain can put it down (Weakness) * Can be forced to retreat (Fault) Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Category:Japanese Combatants Category:Assassins Category:Villains Category:Resident Evil Characters Category:Angry Combatants Category:Non-Playable Characters in Role Playing Category:Monsters Category:Video Game Combatants Category:1990s Category:Home Console Characters Category:Undead Category:Capcom